JA Jornal Anime
by Winry Rockbell9
Summary: Um Jornal de Animes! Péssima em sinopse... Os animes não são apenas Naruto e Fullmetal Alchemist, tem outros...


**M sica do Jornal Nacional*  
Winry Rockbell9: Ol , eu sou Winry Rockebell9.  
Gwen TDI: E eu sou Gwen TDI.  
W e G: E n s somos as apresentadoras do J.A. Jornal Anime!  
W: No jornal de hoje, espionaremos personagens de animes e faremos fofocas!  
G: Daremos fofocas tamb m, baka. "  
W: Detalhes... u.u G: Espera!Mas a baka aqui sou eu!!! . W: "  
G: Sua ladra de cargos de apresentadoras bakas! . W: Bom...Vamos voltar ao Jornal.  
G: Ta bom... W: Vamos sortear o nosso personagem que ser .  
G: Espionado!  
**M sica de espionagem*  
W: **pega um papelzinho dobrado*  
G: E o sorteado desse domingo .  
**Tocam os tambores*  
W e G: SASUKE!  
W: Vamos ver como nossas reporters S2 Noel S2 e Iris v o se sair.  
G: O melhor de tudo que ...AO VIVO!!! \o/  
----------------------------------muda de cena-  
S2 Noel S2: Voc n o acredita o que ele me disse.  
Iris: Eu sei ele t o idiota.  
Camera Man: Meninas...Deem um sorrizinho para a c mera.  
N: Ja t gravando?  
I: O.O Camera Man: Sim, est gravando.  
N: D para cortar?  
C.M: N o... ao vivo.  
I e N: Um mico logo no primeiro cap tulo... T.T C.M: Bom...Pelo menos voc s v o espionar o Sasuke.  
I e N: SASUKE !  
C.M: Sim, Sasuke Uchiha.  
N: **desmaia*  
I: **Fica batendo na pr pria cabe a** Controle-se! Controle-se!  
C.M: O.O" Acho melhor espionarmos outra pessoa.  
N: Nunca!!! _ I: Jamais!!! _ C.M: Ent o vamos logo... "  
**Sasuke estava andando calmamente por Konoha*  
C.M: Lembrem-se sejam discret.  
I e N: SASUKE!!! **cada uma agarra um p de Sasuke*  
C.M: Isso n o vai dar certo... . Por isso que eu vou filmar!!! XD Sasuke: Soltem meu p ...AGORA!  
I e N: AAAAAAAA Sasuke: Jutsu Bola de Fogo!  
I e N: **se esconde atr s do Camera Man*  
**Bola de fogo acerta o Camera Man, fazendo a c mera cair e se desligar*  
-------------------------------Voltando ao est dio-  
W: O.O G: O.O Diretor: Salvem minhas rep rters!!! O.O W: Er...Vamos voltar com nosso jornal.  
G: Not cia Urg nte **faz cara de s ria*  
W: hahahahahahaha **cai da cadeira*  
G: O que foi? W: Essa cara de s ria n o combina nada com vc...**sentando*  
G: Voltando ao assunto urg nte.  
W: Edward Elric e Alphonse Elric conseguiram seus corpos de volta.  
G: Reportagem feita por Winry Rockbell9.  
W: Fazer essa reportagem foi MARA. G: Pena que n o foi ao vivo... T.T -------------------------------muda de cena-  
W: Hoje estamos aqui com Edward Elric e Alphonse s aceitam fazer uma entrevista?  
E: Sim A: Claro ^^ W: Como foi a sensa o de conseguir o que voc s tanto queriam de volta?  
E: Foi como se eu tivesse tirado um peso das minhas costas.  
A: Nii-san, foi voc quem quis me carregar at chegarmos aonde recuperamos nossos corpos.  
W: O que v o fazer agora?  
E: Uma entrevista com voc ?  
A: N o, nii-san...Ela perguntou o que vamos fazer da nossa vida.  
E: Ahh...Eu vou me declarar para a Winry, n s vamos nos casar, ter filhos e viver felizes para sempre. *  
W: Ent o voc gosta da Winry?  
E: Eu n o gosto dela...Eu AMO ela.  
A: Tem mais perguntas? **excluido*  
W: N o, acabamos com nossa entrevista.  
E: Ent o eu vou falar com a Winry. *-* Tchau A: Tchau ^^ W: Tchau, meninos. ^^ E aqui termina a nossa entrevista ^^ -------------------------------voltando ao est dio-  
G: hahahahahahaha **cai da cadeira*  
W:O que foi?  
G: "W: Como foi a sensa o de conseguir o que voc s tanto queriam de volta?  
E: Foi como se eu tivesse tirado um peso das minhas costas.  
A: Nii-san, foi voc quem quis me carregar at chegarmos aonde recuperamos nossos corpos..." hahahahahaha W: Foi muito engra ado mesmo.  
G: Voc se controlou bem, hein?**sentando*  
W: Pois ...Mas foi muito dif cil n o agarrar o p deles quando eles estavam indo embora.  
G: Vamos fofocar!  
W: Voc ama fofoca, n ?  
G: AMO! MARA!  
W: Ent o vamos fofocar!! \o/  
G: Antes uma not cia.  
W: Qual?  
G: Nossas rep rters foram salvas e passam bem no hospital.  
**mostra uma foto das duas com o olho roxo, quimaduras, sem dentes, com nariz sangrando e sorrindo*  
W: Voc chama isso de bem? O.O"  
G: Pelo menos est o vivas... u.u W: Vamos fofocar!  
G: Eba!  
W: Diretor!  
Diretor: Sim?  
W: Onde est a mat ria da fofoca?  
Diretor: Eu dei para a Gwen.  
W: GWEN!  
G: Toma...**entrega as folhas** Eu queria ler antes de voc ... W: **lendo**Sasuke e Naruto foram vistos conversando em um beco, escuro, com os rostos pr ximos...O que vc acha disso, Gwen?  
G: Eu acho isso muito.  
W e G: GAY!!!**pose de gay*  
**entra S2 Noel S2 e Iris*  
N: O Sasuke n o gay!  
I: Do Naruto eu j desconfiava.  
W: Nosso jornal fica por aqui... T-T G: At o pr ximo domingo... T-T **Iris e Noel espancam Winry e Gwen por ter chamado o Sasuke de gay** 


End file.
